


The Whomping Willow Incident

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter- J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, James Potter is a Good Friend, Prequel to “Thank You”, Whomping Willow Incident, but we all knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: A prequel to “Thank You”Basically what I think what happened
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	The Whomping Willow Incident

Sirius Black knew he messed up the second Severus ran off. He had backed the marauder into a corner, taunting him.   
‘Mommy hit you?’ ‘It’s only a matter of time before the Potters kick you out’ ‘No wonder Regulus can’t stand the sight of you.’   
That made him snap and tell Snape what he wanted to know.  
How to get past the Whomping Willow.   
Which, looking back, is really freaking stupid. He ran into the dorms to find James and Peter reading. They were so close to becoming animagi.   
“James, problem.”   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Snape knows how to get past the Willow.” James shot up and ran out of the room, yelling behind them to call Dumbledore.   
————  
Snape was going to get his revenge. Finally. He was going to learn what those losers were up to. He walked through the tunnel when he heard a scream, “Stop!” He turned around to see James Potter running after him.   
“Not a chance, Potter. I’m gonna find out your dirty little secret.”   
“You wanna know my secret, I slept with a night light til I was nine. Come with me and I’ll tell you more just don’t open the door.”   
“Okay.” Snape said.   
“Okay?”   
“Yeah. I’ll leave.” Snape walked past him and James began to follow until Snape stopped.  
“Severus?” The marauder asked. Snape turned around and exclaimed, “Crucio.” James was on the floor screaming.   
“You think I want your secrets?! No, I know the way to hurt you is to hurt those freaks you call friends.”   
Snape let up the spell and ran to the door and opened it.   
He saw the werewolf.  
“I knew it!” That caught Remus’ attention and James got to his feet.  
“They’re not my friends, they’re my family.” James ran with what strength he had left and grabbed Snape, shutting the door. He dragged Snape out.  
Dumbledore and the other two were waiting for them.   
___________  
The whole school knew.   
Not that Remus was a werewolf, of course.   
But that James Potter saved Severus Snape’s life.   
And Lily Evans has to thank him for that.


End file.
